


lets end it

by leleluv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leleluv/pseuds/leleluv
Summary: hyuck , renjun, jeno and jaemin are all dating but hyuck just doesnt want to be with jaemin anymore.





	lets end it

**Author's Note:**

> vent fic um

Donghyuck let out a big fat sigh, he was sat criss cross on his bed texting his boyfriends, about the events that had just happened. Donghyuck was sure he was overreacting so he reread the conversation multiple times. Everything was seemingly just fine? To him at least, but then Jaemin had snapped, he texted after Hyuck had said something about killing himself _"Reconsidering my complaints about you not answering"_ Yup. It was there and he was hurt. Sure yeah Jaemin could've said way worse but the truth is he wasnt always the kindest. He made not only him but Jeno and Renjun feel like shit too,multiple times. At that point Donghyuck had had enough. Nevertheless hed slept on it, just to make sure he was sure.

As morning came it was on Donghyucks mind. Donghyuck still felt bad, he was still hurt. He had decided. They were done. No he didnt mean he was breaking up with Renjun or Jeno just, Jaemin. Jaemin was in a different time zone and on vacation and luckily for hyuck when he was awake Jaemin was. So he did what he'd planned.

Donghyuck opened whatsapp scrolling to find Jaemin. They didn't text one on one much they had the groupchat and Jaemin didnt particularly,,,favor Hyuck. It was Jeno, Jaemin was soley theyre for Jeno and Donghyuck knew it. But Hyuck pushed that thought aside and texted Jaemin. Hyuck sat there for a second thinking of what to type and what he meant to say. 

Hyuck decided to be simple and say" _Hey jaem, lets end it"_ Hyuck pressed send then sat his phone down thinking about what he'd just done.After what felt like forever his phone buzzed, Jaemin had replied. It was a big long message that hyuck didnt wanna read word for word but hed looked at the key ones. It was a mess of it wont happen again,i tried to change but i wont, and ive done so much for you and Donghyuck didnt wanna hear it he was DONE. He didnt want to date him anymore ,he hurt him he hurt Renjun and hed hurt Jeno.

Hyuck replied with _"Please let's just end it you didnt care for me anyway. You change for people you care for."_ Donghyuck was immediately bombarded with messages of Jaemin saying he was leaving him because of his mental issues and that "he kneeew this was coming" Donghyuck was annoyed and he HOPED it came through in his messages.

_"Look Jaemin. We're done. Nothing you say will change it. And no im not leaving you for your mental issues i have my own i dont care about that. you hurt me you hurt renjun and you hurt jeno. Its over between me and you, you jeno and jun can still date but, me and you, we're over"_ Donghyuck was so ready to just take a nap and forget about it. He decided to the stereotypical dumb break up thing and deleted the jaemins contact as well as their whatsapp history. He let out a breath of relief he assumed and took a big fat nap, feeling he deserved it after that mess.

**Author's Note:**

> based off a few of my breakups lmao


End file.
